


Just F*ck already!

by CPTAdmen



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPTAdmen/pseuds/CPTAdmen
Summary: Everyone's thinking it, I'm just writing it. And for chapter one, I can hear you all typing from here. He's 20, read the thing if you're going to leave a comment.
Relationships: Eda/Rebecca "Revy" Lee, Rebecca "Revy" Lee/Okajima "Rock" Rokuro, Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros/Garcia Lovelace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. The Last Promise

How long had it been since she’d felt like this? The flutter in her chest, the nervous warmth of anticipation. She smiled and stifled a laugh as the irony of it all struck her. She’d been in the heat of battle countless times, been shot at, wounded, and all the while she’d been calm as the ocean on a sunny day. Now something as simple as this had her flustered and nervous as a schoolgirl.

For the first time in a long while, Roberta reached into the back corner of her wardrobe and drew out a very different uniform. She dressed slowly and deliberately, checking the fit and wear of the outfit. She wasn’t quite as strong as she’d been when these clothes were new, but they still fit nicely and she had taken good care of them. She savored the sensation of soft cloth skating over her naked skin, the feeling of being so exposed and vulnerable. Oh how she had missed it.

She collected a case from the same corner of the wardrobe. Her knees felt a little weak. She took a deep, steadying breath. She did her best to keep an excited grin under control and strode from the room in search of her companion.

She was fortunate enough to find him already where she wanted to take him, admiring the antique weapons over the mantelpiece. He heard her coming and turned around. “I think we could stand to restore the oh!”

Roberta blushed as she felt his eyes explore her body. She bowed her head. “Good morning young…mmm,” she stopped herself. He’d asked her to stop calling him that a few years ago. “Good morning, master.” Her black dress was similar to her others, but shorter and made of soft translucent cloth. Beneath it and very visible she wore a matching set of black undergarments with white lace trim.

Garcia realized he was staring and gave his head a small shake. “What’s...all this for?”

“I have a promise I made long ago that I must keep.” Roberta set the case down and met Garcia Lovelace’s eyes. “Actually, I was supposed to do this yesterday, but with the celebration I’m afraid I lost track of things, please forgive me.”

“O-of course. *Hem!*” Garcia cleared his throat and tried again in vain to stop his eyes from wandering.

“As of yesterday, you are twenty years old. Though it was never put down in writing, this is when the last part of my deal with your father was to take effect.”

“What do you mean?”

Roberta closed her eyes and smiled fondly. “You have no wife, master. Nor have you tried very hard to find one.”

Garcia blushed. “I guess I just never found the right woman.”

Roberta held his gaze for a long moment, then knelt and turned the case to face him. “Without your family...no, without _you_ I would be lost with no place in the world, or I would be dead. I wish I could do more, but this is the only thing I can possibly offer.” Roberta opened the case and drew out a masterfully made collar. It was black with white lace, like all else she wore but sturdy and fitted with a metal ring. “I offer myself, in my entirety to you, master.”

Garcia was nearly speechless. “Roberta...I...you would…?”

“I trust you.” She took a deep breath and finally bared her soul. “I love you, master.”

Garcia blinked then slowly smiled in the most beautiful way Roberta had ever seen. “I love you, too.” He stepped forward and took her hands, still wrapped around the collar. “If this what you want, Roberta?”

“More than anything, master.”

“Then I accept.” He took the collar from her and her eyes glittered. Roberta crossed her hands in her lap and waited. She could feel his hands trembling as he fixed it around her neck. She’d imagined how it would feel for a long time, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. “It’s finished.”

“I am yours. Do with me as you will,” she said breathlessly.

“I think I’ll start with this.” He gently turned her head and kissed her. It was deep, but soft, careful. They broke apart.

“Do not be afraid. I know there is hunger within you, master. Let me sate it.” He took a deep breath, gathered himself, then kissed her again, harder. Roberta moaned with pleasure. He took her in his arms and held her close. One hand wrapped around her waist, the other took hold of her breast. He kissed her like he was dying of thirst and she was the coolest and sweetest water he’d ever tasted. She gently guided his hands up under her dress.

“Hmhm, I’m not the only one who’s eager,” He whispered. Roberta bit her lip and rolled back into his arms. Feeling bolder, he slipped one hand under her bra and the other into her panties.

“Ah!” Her cheeks flushed with warmth, his fingers slipped between her lips and stroked her with tantalizing slowness. Though he wasn’t married he had been with other women. Roberta wouldn’t acknowledge just how jealous that had made her for a long time. Though now it did mean he knew what he liked, and he knew how to tease her very well. “There are...a few other things, in the case…” Roberta said between breaths.

“Hmhm, you know me so well,” Garcia hummed. “Maybe I just want to hold you like this and feel you orgasm around my fingers?”

Roberta shivered with pleasure. “Whatever pleases you, master. Though I would recommend you look at the very least.”

He mumbled an affirmation and sat up straighter to see what else she had brought. “Quite a variety.”

“And if you would look up, master.”

He did, and gave her a teasing look. “How long has that been there?”

“I installed it a year ago,” she confessed.

“Well, using these will take some set up, but I won’t leave you unattended.” He took a few things from the case and sealed her in one last long kiss. He traced a white ballgag along her bare collarbone, making her tremble with anticipation. They separated and Roberta obediently opened wide to permit him to fasten the gag in place. He bound her arms with a pair of leather cuffs and then examined what else he had at his disposal.

He couldn’t help but laugh at the first thing he found. “Did you have this made?” Roberta smiled around the ballgag and nodded, a sight Garcia found very arousing. He turned the silver plug emblazoned with his family crest over his his hands and then slathered the end in a generous helping of lubricant. Roberta bent over, trying her best not to tremble. Garcia contoured himself to her body and slowly, lovingly pushed the plug into her ass.

“Mmmf!” This done, Garcia bound her ankles together as well and decided that would do. He set to the restraints and mounting points Roberta had installed into the ceiling, letting her watch and stew in anticipation. When his work was done, he turned to her and began swapping out her bindings. Both of them loved the process, it was intimate and careful and lovingly done. In the end Roberta hung by her thighs with her arms above her head, weight distributed and positioned at the perfect height. Garcia took a long look at his love and she looked back, eyes saying what words never could.

He drew out his length and shifted her panties aside. He closed his eyes and stroked the tip up against her lips. Roberta let out a breathy gasp and shifted in her bonds, trying fruitlessly to drive him into her. She didn’t have to wait long. With a few more strokes he took hold of her legs and pushed himself deep into her folds. At last, at long last. Roberta cried out with pleasure and pulled hard at the leather straps, but her work was more than sturdy enough to hold. Even beneath her lacy clothes her muscles flexed visibly. Garcia loved her strength, and he loved that she trusted him enough to let him bind that strength so firmly.

Words became sounds accompanied by the lewd rhythmic slapping of skin against skin. Sometimes they looked into each others eyes, sometimes their eyes were closed to better concentrate on the sensations. He didn’t rush in the slightest, he wanted the first time to last. Roberta was the first to climax, bucking harder against the straps that held her and clenching her inner muscles. Feeling her come did much to push Garcia towards his own limit. He picked up his pace, abandoning his restraint. Yes, don’t hold back, use me master she thought. He pushed forwards hard once, twice, three times, and came. He held on for a long while as they both caught their breath.

He looked up and into her eyes once more. “I ah, I hope you don’t mind that I…” Roberta nodded enthusiastically. She’d been careful. Of course, one day, she would love to bear him an heir. But that was a conversation for another time. Garcia released her from the restraints and wrapped her in another embrace. He freed her from the ballgag and kissed her once more. At long last she was his, and would be for all their lives.


	2. "We're Out of Water"

Revy was pissed, what else was new? Still, something about her bad mood had Rock perplexed. Their last job had nearly blown up in their faces, but he had saved it. He’d stepped between her and a hotheaded merc, stared unflinching down each of their barrels and talked him into backing down. They’d finished the job and hadn’t had to explain a dead body that once belonged to their client. Now Revy wouldn’t look him in the eye and answered questions from anyone with short, harsh one or two syllable responses.

Rock guessed she was just mad she hadn’t gotten to cut loose. For her the action was what made the job. But when she’d missed out on a gunfight before, she never acted like this. She’d grumble, get a little drunk, maybe start a bar fight and be fine the next morning. This had been going on for three days.

The sensation of heat between his fingers snapped Rock back to reality. He’d let his cigarette burn down to the nub. He dropped it in the ash tray on the table and reflexively reached for another. Revy kicked the door open and stomped in. Sometimes it felt like she could hear him thinking. “Revy,” he said. As expected, she ignored him. She went to the fridge and fished out a beer without looking.

“Where’s Dutch?” she barked.

“Meeting Balalaika. She said she had something for us.”

Revy grunted and disappeared into the other room. She’d left the fridge open. On its own, the smallest of dumb inconveniences. Just one more thing to mess with him. But in the context of the rest of her foul mood it was the last straw. This was only going to get worse. Rock took a deep breath and stood up. He closed the fridge and then followed her.

She was in her usual spot, lying on the couch. “Whaddyou want, Rock?” she said, eyes fixed firmly on the ceiling.

“Revy...Look, whatever this is…” he saw her hand tighten around her beer. “...Let’s deal with it. If you want to hit me, go ahead and hit me. If you want to yell at me, yell.”

“Yeah? And what if I wanna shoot you?”

Rock shrugged. “I’d have a hard time dodging a bullet at this distance.”

She finally met his eyes, and stared him down. She’d tried to shoot him before, but he’d been in range to push her gun aside. Was he really calling her on this? She let out her usual one note half snort half laugh and went back to looking into space.

When it was clear she wasn’t going to say anything else, Rock spoke up again. “Revy…”

She gritted her teeth and sprang to her feet. “You really wanna know what’s eating me, Rock?” That was her dangerous tone. Rock didn’t flinch. “You are. You’ve been with us long enough to know how this all works, but you keep butting in at all the wrong times.” She crossed to him and jabbed a finger into his chest. “You can’t solve everything with words and a big goofy smile.”

“Some things you can. That’s why I’m here. Some things you can’t, that’s why you are.”

Revy took a hold of his shirt. “And you get to decide which is which!?”

“You’ve forgotten how to. Did you ever know how in the first place?”

“Save it you self righteous, white collar, know-it-all…” she fished for something to finish on but came up empty.

“I know I can’t solve everything. I learned that the hard way. There’s some people that need to die. But there are some who don’t, Revy.”

Her fire died down as she looked hard into his eyes. He wasn’t the spineless corporate puppet they’d gone to rob a few years ago. And somehow, despite all this time, despite how he had changed he had never really let Roanapur get to him entirely. His shaky stance in twilight had become firm and resolute. She fumed, panted, studied the man in front of her. He wasn’t afraid. “...Come here.”

“Revy?”

“Kiss me you stupid bastard.” She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to her.

For a moment, Rock froze. They’d danced around each other for a long, long time, and part of him had stopped waiting for her to make a move. Now here she was, pressing her lips to his. She started to relax, she opened her eyes. Did he not want this? Had she read him wrong? Rock found his wits, his mind caught up to his body, and he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her back.

He’d expected the taste of Heineken and cigarettes, but he was so used to those flavors he couldn’t pick them out. Instead, above all else there was a sweet, longing tang, the taste of thirst and desire. As he’d expected, Revy didn’t so much moan as growl with pleasure. She turned him around and they collapsed onto the couch. Revy pinned him and broke away. They panted, and looked hard at each other. “...Rock. Look. I want this, but you’ve gotta let me drive.”

Under the hunger, he saw something he never thought he would in her eyes and her expression. True, honest, vulnerability. “Revy...”

“Don’t dig into it. Just say yes or no.”

He hesitated, and did his best not to think about it. “Yes.”

He hadn’t done a good enough job. Revy gritted her teeth and looked away. “Next time...if there’s a next time, I’ll try to ease up.”

“Hey.” Revy looked back at him. He shook his head. “I don’t mind.” They passed a few moments in silence. Rock did his best imitation of Revy’s devil grin. “So long as you don’t bore me.”

Revy blinked, then laughed. Her lips curled upward in a familiar smile. “You’re playin’ with fire, Rock. You sure you aren’t gonna get burned?”

Rock shrugged, as best he could with Revy holding his wrists. “No fun if there isn’t a little danger, right?”

“Hnnn.” Revy lunged forward and half-kissed half-bit his neck. That was going to leave a mark. The way she squeezed with her legs, the way she dug her fingers into the couch underneath him, she spoke without words. He’d agreed to surrender, and she was accepting that offer. He was _hers._

Rock was not a virgin, but he wasn’t exactly a stud either. He hadn’t had this kind of sex before. He managed to keep his surprised and elated gasp from dropping into falsetto, but it was still almost purely instinctive. He shivered, and felt warmth flood through his body. This was new, and he liked it very much.

Revy let out a pleased rumble, part hum and part growl. She released her hold and whispered. “Gotchu excited?” Rock couldn’t find words to respond. Revy chuckled. “I’m just getting started.” She released his wrists, quickly stripped his tie off and wrapped it around his hands. A clove hitch. She’d tried to teach him that knot a dozen times. There was a certain poetry in using it on his own clothes. She finished, tore his shirt open and immediately pinned his newly bound wrists to the couch again. She dove back in and bit down on the other side of his neck.

He made a sound, something like “Huuuuhn.”

Revy hummed her satisfaction and ran her leg up and down between his. He was very, very hard. This was easy, but of course it was. It was Rock. It would have been strange if he was used to this. Revy pulled away and looked at him. Breathing hard, enraptured, but eager to see what came next. Revy licked her lips and cracked her neck. Sometimes she liked it when things were too easy.

She pulled her tanktop over her shoulders and tossed it away. She stretched and enjoyed the expression the act drew from him. “Hnhn. There’s your jerk off material for a while, Rock.”

He stared for a few seconds, then shook himself and managed a playful smile. “So I’m back to my right hand after this?”

Revy laughed shortly and leaned over. “I haven’t decided yet.” She let him feel their bodies slowly, slooowly press together. His cock strained against her leg. She closed her eyes and kissed him again. She bit down on his lower lip and ran a hand down his chest and finally over the bulge in his pants. She was only just gentle enough so as not to hurt. This is mine too, she seemed to say. He was more than happy to surrender. She fished around for a few seconds, matching the motions of her hand with her tongue. She dragged his pants down and gave his cock a few slow strokes. Rock moaned around her lips.

Revy pulled away and stood up, just long enough to kick off her shorts. She mounted him and stared long into his eyes. The suddenness had left him stunned. She smirked. “You ready for this?”

Rock pushed forward instinctively with his hips and rolled his head back. “Is that a trick question?”

Revy ran her tongue over her teeth. “All right smartass. Have it your way.” She took a firm hold of his manhood and pressed it against her slit. She worked the tip in slow circles, spreading her own juices over it. Rock started to sit up reflexively, but Revy pinned him and gave him her devil grin again, watching him writhe. She could only tease him for so long though, she was teasing herself at the same time. She wrapped her free hand around the back of his head, worked her fingers into his hair, and sank onto his cock. Revy bit her lip and pressed his face into her chest. “Mmmmhn...now hold still.”

She gave him a few slow bobs to make sure nothing was out of place, then picked up a quick, steady, thirsty rhythm. Rock let out a ragged groan. Revy chuckled and scrunched his hair. “Thaaata boy,” she said softly. She looked down at him. Rock had closed his eyes and was working his hips with hers. “I thought I told you to hold still,” she teased. She didn’t mind, he was doing a good job. He was a good size, too. Big dicks were overrated, she thought to herself. They started to work up a sweat, the air was hot and heavy as usual. Revy worked her hips in circles once in a while, drawing out fresh sounds of pleasure.

“Ruhuh...Revy?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want me to pull out?”

Revy snorted. “And what? Blow it all over the couch?” Revy adjusted herself and bit her lip. “Mmmf, I’ve got it covered. What? You coming already?”

“N-not just yet but...”

She chuckled and tucked a hand around his cheek. “Don’t worry Casanova, it’s been a while for me too. I’m not gonna last much longer.” She pulled him in close and kissed him again. “Hang onto something.” She braced her hands against the couch and worked herself into a fever pitch. So far it had been a careful dance, now it was time to let sensation rule.

Rock couldn’t look away. Revy, face alive with pleasure, naked, riding him hard and fast was the single most erotic thing he’d ever seen. He came first, the sensation of her inner muscles clenching around him was more than he could take. He threw his hips out and let out a long ragged breath. Revy rode him for a few seconds longer then rolled her head back, pushed him back to the couch with her hips and dug her fingernails into his chest. “Mmmf yyyes...” she hissed.

Breathing. Slowing down. Sweat. Their eyes met. They watched each other for a while. Finally, Revy got to her feet. And then she walked away.

The streets of Roanapur had started to feel familiar at long last. Rock strolled past the corner shop, past the alley he’d nearly been mugged in during his first week with the company, and finally started up the stairs. Revy hadn’t said a word to him since the day before when she’d jumped him on the couch. Then, this morning when he’d poked his head into her room to say he was going to follow up with Balalaika about their next job, she’d said “We’re out of water.” He wasn’t sure what to make of it, but he made sure to pick up a six pack of bottles.

He went to Revy’s room and carefully pushed the door open. She was still in bed, despite the sunlight streaming through the window. Rock closed the door behind him and looked down at her. He considered his options. He knelt to leave the bottles.

“...You bring that water?”

Rock jumped. “Oh! Uh, yeah.”

Revy grunted. There were a few seconds of quiet. Then she shifted the covers aside and patted the space next to her. Rock paused, then managed a small smile and crawled in next to her. Revy wrapped one leg around him and plopped her head down on his chest. “What did Balalaika say?”

“We’re headed south, might be colder weather.”

“Heh, yeah. Finally another chance to get me into that skirt from the Japan trip.” She kissed his cheek. “Fuckin’ pervert.”


End file.
